walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Save-Lots Bandit 1 (Video Game)
This''' bandit 'is an original character who first appeared in Telltale Games' ''The Walking Dead: Season One. He is a member of the Save-Lots Bandits and seems to act as their leader. Pre-Apocalypse Rural Georgia Nothing is known about the bandit's life before the outbreak. He most likely worked at the Save-Lots like his fellow bandits and former co-workers. Post-Apocalypse "Starved For Help" The bandits attacked Ben Paul, Travis, and David Parker's camp during the apocalypse, stealing and recovering supplies from the survivors. Ben catches a glimpse of them before he, Travis, and David flee from the camp. This bandit was also seen on Jolene's video camera raiding her camp along with Gary, Linda, and possibly more unnamed bandits. When Lee and the group of survivors witness this bandit confronting another about the issue of food, Ben immediately states that he recognizes them and says they are the ones who raided their camp. They hide in the bushes and witness the two bandits argue and until this one become enraged, causing him to open fire and shoot his accomplice multiple times, even after he was obviously dead. In anger, he walks away from his former "colleague's" corpse. It is unknown if he attacked Mark and Lee on the dairy farm while the two were checking on the electric fence or if he played any role in the attack at all against the farm. He is not seen for the rest of the episode. "Long Road Ahead" This bandit is seen in Episode 3, assisting in the capture of the motor inn crew (Ben Paul, Kenny, Katjaa, Duck, Carley/Doug, and Clementine) and holding them at gunpoint with Linda, Gary, and Drew. He seems to be the leader of the group. Lee confronts them to draw their attention and Lilly shoots the man in the head. Apparently, Ben had worked out some sort of agreement with them to slip some of his group's supplies and place them in a grate for them outside the inn. Lee investigates the missing supplies problem and recovers them from the grate minutes before the gang of bandits attacks the Travelier Motel. The attack is spurred presumably by Lee removing the supplies. Lee and Lilly kill most of the bandits holding their friends, although there were more hiding in the foliage outside of the walls. They are given enough time to escape in the RV, although Katjaa splits her head open, and Duck is bitten. Death Killed By *Lilly *Ben Paul (Caused) As soon as the bandits invaded the Travelier Motel and captured the group, Lilly climbed out of one of the motel's upstairs windows with a rifle and shot this bandit through the head. Killed Victims This list shows the victims this bandit has killed: *Another bandit *Duck (Caused) *Katjaa (Indirectly Caused) *Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people. Appearances Video Game Season 1 Trivia *He is most likely Jake or Bart since he was not mentioned during his conversation with Bandit 2. *This is the only bandit who appears in more than one episode. *On Telltale Games' Poker Night 2, this bandit, in addition to Doug, makes a cameo appearance in the intro, and the bandit gets thrown unconscious into a wall by Brock Samson. *The Telltale team called this bandit "the hard ass bandit" because of his shirt. *His dead body can be seen in front of the Travelier Motel during a flashback in the Season 2 teaser trailer. Category:Unnamed Category:Deceased Category:Antagonists Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Leaders Category:Addicts Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Video Game Category:Bandits Category:Macon Category:NPC